Where There's Death, There's Love
by Kit Kat Kidd 2004
Summary: Just read it. If you're into AAMRN you might like this one. It's a brief story on Misty's past.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKMON! I'll admit, I wish I did, then I could rip all these poké maniacs off...Just Kidding! I love the show and I'm a major Ash And Misty Romance Fan. I can't help it! They make a perfect couple. Anyway, here's the story.  
  
Where There's Death, There's Love  
  
Ash took the trembling girl in his arms and silently stroked her short red hair. Her blue eyes closed tightly trying to block out all pain and to keep in the salty tears. He took one of her hands in his, closing it tightly to ensure that no evil would touch her. Finally the girl broke down and began to sob hysterically. Ash pulled her closer quieting her by pressing her tear stained face into his chest. Gently he brushed his lips against her forehead. She sobbed harder and clutched his jacket until her knuckles turned a pure white. Her whole body began to shake violently as the sobs rang through the air louder than ever. Ash tightened his grasp around her waist tighter and led her to the couch. There he sat her down and tilted her head so that her ear was against his shoulder.  
  
* Half an hour earlier *  
  
Brock opened the door to find a mature looking man dressed in a safari outfit complete with the hat. He wore a huge cloak to cover himself from the snow and protect him from the cold. His face seemed as if the man hadn't shaved for days and it almost looked aged with pain and worry. He noticed the man was at least in his mid or late thirties. He was thin, though not without muscles that seemed to be from years of workouts. Brock smiled at the man. "May I help you?"  
  
"Is Misty Waterflower here?" The man asked, his voice breaking up, seeming to try to keep from crying. Brock nodded and called Misty over. She appeared, her short red hair down around her neck. Instead of the usual yellow tee and shorts on she wore a light blue tank top and a pair of sweat pants. She stared at the man as he stepped into the light.  
  
"Andy?" Misty questioned, her jaw dropping. Brock turned and noticed the man had sandy blond hair and green eyes. His nails were clipped almost down to the skin and his fingers were covered in dirt. He took off his hat respectfully and slowly turned it in-between his hands. Misty shook her head. "Andrew, it's been so long. How are my parents?" She asked.  
  
A tear escaped from Andrew's eye. "Misty, that's exactly why I'm here. I've already talked to your sisters, and they promised I'd be the first to tell you." His voice cracked again and more tears escaped.  
  
Misty's expression turned to fear and horror. "What is it? Where are my parents?" Her voice raised in a frantic tone. "Where are they, Andrew!"  
  
Andrew turned his gaze down to the floor. "This isn't easy to say, but they were killed by a psychic Pokémon. It used its psychic blast to knock them into a wall. Your mother snapped her neck and your father fell on his temples after breaking his back. I'm sorry." Misty covered her mouth, gasping. Brock quickly caught her before she fell to the ground after she fainted. The man lowered his head and left.  
  
Ash walked in and quickly ran over to the girl's side. "What the hell happened here?" He cried and gently picked Misty up in his arms. Brock explained the entire situation.  
  
* Present time *  
  
Misty's tears subsided and a short pause of silence broke the room. The only sounds came from the roar of the fire in the fireplace and the cold wind outside howling through the trees. She looked out the window and stood up, walking towards the door to the bathroom. Ash and Brock made no move to follow her. Inside the bathroom Misty sat on the sink and began to brush her hair with her brush. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and filled the sink with water. Slowly she washed her face free of the tears and sat on the lid of the toilet. Tears threatened her eyes again and once more she burst into heart twisting sobs. Her body began to tremble again and Ash and Brock ran into the bathroom. Ash quickly wrapped his arms around her again and began to rub her back. Her body, however, seemed to get worse and instead of subsiding she began to shake even more. Suddenly she threw her hand towards Ash's face, gouging him with her nails. She sliced the air and began to scream in  
terror. Brock quickly came to Ash's aid and grabbed Misty's wrists to keep her from scratching anyone again. Ash ignored the trickle of blood running down his face and into his mouth as he forced Misty into his lap, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, keeping her from moving her arms. His legs wrapped around her ankles so she couldn't kick anyone and Brock quickly turned to the sink where the water sat. He cupped his hands in the water and scooped up enough water to fit his palms. While Ash held the kicking and screaming Misty, Brock threw the water into her face, relaxing her. Ash sighed while Brock began to fill up the tub with hot water.  
  
"Ash, I think it's best if we keep an eye on Misty until this gets easier for her." Ash nodded.  
  
"I agree, but what about when she needs to..." He looked at the tub and then back at Brock.  
  
Brock shook his head. "That's your department, Ash. You're the one who lo..." He immediately closed his mouth when Ash shot him a look that could have killed.  
  
He turned his gaze back to the girl in his lap, who was resting against his chest, exhausted. Ash sighed. "Okay, I get the point. Twenty four - seven, we take turns keeping an eye on her, never letting her out of our sights, no matter where she needs to go, or needs to be." Brock nodded.  
  
After Brock left Ash slowly helped Misty get undressed and ease her way into the hot water. Ash had to try hard to keep himself from blushing and still that didn't work. Misty, on the other hand, was too upset to even care that he was with her while she was naked. Ash gently took the bath sponge and washed Misty's back and shoulders. She sighed and leaned back, washing the soap off her back. Ash smiled softly and began to do her hair.  
  
Misty moaned and tears escaped from her eyes. Ash looked down at her and noticed she was asleep. He felt his own tears fall across his cheeks. "It'll be okay, Misty." He whispered softly in her ear and reached into the water, taking her hand in his. The two remained in the bathroom for over an hour.  
  
Brock waited in Misty's room for the two to come out. Ash slowly opened the door and brought Misty inside, a white towel wrapped around her body. "Ash, I'll take the first watch if you want." Ash shook his head and signaled for Brock to leave. He nodded and left the room.  
  
"A-A-Ash?" Misty stammered, shivering. Ash quickly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yes?" He answered.  
  
"Could you at least turn around while I change?" She asked, her voice growing horse. Ash smiled and nodded. He slowly brought her over to where her pajamas were and turned around. "O-okay, I'm done." She said after a few minutes. He turned back around and gently helped her under the covers.  
  
Within a few minutes she was sound asleep while Brock brought Ash a cup of Stay Awake tea. Ash silently thanked his companion and turned back to his female friend. "Do you think she's gonna be okay, Brock?" He asked. Brock shrugged and brushed Misty's bangs away from her eyes.  
  
* Misty's dream *  
  
She ran, fighting to get away from the huge demon following her. She finally came to the edge of the forest and found herself on a huge field made entirely of glass. Even the trees were glass. "Where is everyone?" She questioned and turned around. The monster was no longer following her. She began to walk out onto the glass. Suddenly the glass began to break like thin ice and she fell through. A huge shard of glass sliced her back while smaller ones began to slice her face. She fell and hit a cement floor, knocking the wind out of her. She opened her eyes and felt a rush of pain engrave her body. She felt the puddle of blood drip through her clothes. She looked up and saw a young man with spiked black hair and brown eyes looking down at her. "Ash, help me. I'm hurt." She whispered, out of breath. He smiled and held out a hand to her. She reached up trying to take his hand. Suddenly he began to pull away. "Ash, don't leave. Don't leave me, Ash!" She cried over and over as he  
turned around and began to walk away.  
  
* Back in reality *  
  
Misty began to sob in her sleep as Ash got up from the chair near the side of her bed. He quickly spun around as she cried out. "NO! Please don't leave me! I don't want you to leave me! ASH, DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed as sweat poured down her face. Ash gently put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
* Misty's dream *  
  
Misty screamed as the demon wrapped its hands on her shoulders, shaking her violently. Its claws dug into her flesh, causing her to be drenched in even more blood. She screamed and began to thrash, lashing out at the creature. It laughed menacingly and began to shred her body. She screamed louder as the creature began to bite her arms, sending a poison into her.  
  
* Reality *  
  
Ash ignored the blood on his cheeks and arms as he tried desperately to wake her up. He had to sit on top her legs to keep her from kicking him. With a final thrust back into her pillow he woke her up. Tears poured down her cheeks, sweat poured down her face and neck and her chest was rising and falling at least three times as fast as it was supposed to. Ash sighed and flipped her so that she was lying on top of him, sobbing loudly. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him, and pushed her head to cry into his shoulder. Slowly she fell asleep, though tears still ran from her eyes. "Don't leave me, Ash." Misty whispered in her sleep and Ash tightened his grip, promising to never let go.  
  
When Brock came into the room he saw both Ash and Misty fast asleep, with Misty wrapped tightly in Ash's arms. Brock smiled and covered the two up with the blanket and turned off the light. With a last look he smiled to himself. "Guess I'd better get used to seeing them like this." He whispered, a glimpse of the future glistening in his eyes.  
  
* Three hours later *  
  
Misty woke up and rubbed her eyes free from the tears. Silently she slid out of Ash's arms and glanced out the window. It was pitch black, though the tears didn't make it any easier to see in the dark. She wobbled over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "My eyes are as puffy as a rabbits. I wonder how long I've been crying." She began to splash her face with cold water when the mirror began to ripple. She looked up and gasped. Suddenly she wasn't in the bathroom but in some sort of comforting fog. She sighed and looked into the mirror. She suddenly smiled. "People are right. I have my mother's hair and her smile and I have my dad's eyes and chin. I guess I'm just..." She broke off as her voice began to get choked up. "...I'm just a little part of both my parents."  
  
"My little, Misty." A soft voice cooed from behind. She quickly turned around and gasped. There, hovering a few feet in front of her was a young woman, probably in her mid thirties, with sky blue eyes and beautiful red hair that reached down to her mid back. Out of her back, a pair of white wings glistened softly.  
  
Misty quickly ran forward and began to sob into the woman's stomach. "Mama, is that really you?" She asked. The woman nodded and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "But I thought you were dead." She began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
The woman smiled. "I am dead. I'm just here to help you understand that I'm in a better place." She said and hugged the trembling girl tighter. "Misty, I want you to stop crying and be brave. Tell Ash and Brock everything about your life. From the day you were born to how you came to meet Ash."  
  
"Mama, I didn't even get to say good-bye." Misty said through choked tears. Her mother smiled and held the girl even tighter.  
  
" I know, honey. I want you to go back to your friends. You have a full life to lead, don't let this unhappy incident hurt you. Ash and Brock will always be there to help you, no matter how old you guys get. They will always be your friends, and maybe Ash will be something more than just a friend." Misty gasped and hid her embarrassment. "Go back to them." With that Misty's mom kissed her daughter and disappeared. Misty groaned and found herself back in the bathroom.  
  
* Later *  
  
Ash opened his eyes to find Misty was no longer in his arms, but sitting next to the window. The sun gently beamed onto her face as he sat up in bed. She looked over at him and sighed. "I have to talk to you." She whispered. Ash nodded and noticed her eyes were no longer red and puffy but had their whites back to the brightest white. He smiled and sat in the chair next to her. Misty began her story after sighing. "Ash, I'm going to tell you everything about my life, okay?" Ash nodded again. "When I was born, Daisy was four, Lily was three and Violet was two. I wasn't the only one being born then, though. I had another sister, Dew. She was my twin, only born two minutes before me. As I grew up, the two of us always got the other's hand-me-downs. When I was five, my mom and dad left us kids in the care of my uncle. Finally when Daisy turned ten she was old enough to have a gym license. She opened up a gym in Cerulean. Shortly after my uncle died by some freak car accident. I  
grew up only talking to my sister, Dew. She was like my best friend in the entire world. Daisy, Lily and Violet weren't exactly the nicest people in the world. One day I told my sisters that I would be leaving and I wouldn't come back until I became the best water Pokémon trainer. Everyone except Dew laughed at me. She followed me and tried to convince me to come back. After all I only had a Staryu. I told her that I couldn't take it anymore and I ran. She didn't bother to follow me as I ran." Ash listened his eyes wide in amazement. Misty took a deep breath and began again. "I wanted to become the greatest water trainer so I needed some water Pokémon. I began to fish. I caught a second Staryu, a Seel and a Goldeen. I sent Seel to Dew but she never received it. I evolved my more experienced Staryu into Starmie. I was hoping to catch a Squirtle, instead I caught you. I had just turned ten that day and here I am now, thirteen with at least three deaths of people I really cared  
about. I don't even know if Dew is alive or dead."  
  
Ash nodded and took the shivering girl in his arms. "It's okay, Misty."  
  
Misty shook her head. "NO! It's not okay. Ash, think about it. I'm only thirteen and I've had three deaths in my family in those thirteen years. Not to mention my favorite sister is missing, and you almost died numerous times!" Ash leaned back and Misty lowered her head. "You're my best friend, Ash." She lowered her head even more, dropping her hands in her lap. "It'll be too hard for me to see anyone I love die. I think I've already suffered enough." She sighed and placed her hands on her temples. "Maybe it's just the heaven's way of telling me I wasn't meant for this world. Maybe I'd be better off dead myself." She felt hands wrap around her shoulders tightly.  
  
"Don't you ever think that way, Misty! I owe you everything." His eyes softened and he loosened his grip. Tears came to her eyes once again and Ash breathed out a sigh. "Oh, Misty. Come here." He said softly and pulled the girl to his chest.  
  
"It's just, I don't want anyone to die anymore. Especially before their time." She whispered and crawled into his lap. With a sigh she fell asleep. Ash looked at her and gently held her closer to his body. Slowly he lowered his head to her lips and gently pressed his to hers. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Misty, and I'll do anything to protect you...for the rest of time." He promised. Misty's eyes fluttered open and closed again. For the first time since the news of her parents' death, she smiled, knowing the future would lead to many new adventures and a new romance between her and Ash. 


End file.
